


The Meaning of a Miracle

by LovesaHEA0303



Series: The Celestial Baby Series [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesaHEA0303/pseuds/LovesaHEA0303
Summary: If this looks familiar, that's because it probably is. I have re-posted this fic because I was NOT happy with it after I went back and edited. Hopefully this flows a lot better. Also, since a series has now been born of these little one shots, I needed to change a few things to make it work.  So here we go.A domestic Devil and a pregnant detective ??? After almost two years together, Chloe and Lucifer are taking on their next challenge, parenthood.Enjoy this look into how Lucifer came to realize the meaning of a miracle.  Part of the Celestial Baby Series.Thank you to the Lucifans who offered their horrible name suggestions for baby Morningstar!Also, thank you to those who read before, left kudos and comments and love! I hope you enjoy this version just as much!- insert disclaimer here:  if you recognize it, it's definitely NOT mine. I'm just playing with someone else's toys and I promise to put them back on the shelf when I'm finished with them.





	The Meaning of a Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this to all my Twitter lovelies @NotOneLineFF who hates domestic Devil baby fics! I hope this ticks all those boxes for you!
> 
> Also to @Wicked_Lizzie, @TinyTinkerBell, @Nickoleknapp1 @CQueenofCamelot, @finally_with, @SeedsofLily, @rmrezendes, @brandypurdy75, @mamaque4, @me11486967 and SOOO many more! You keep me sane! You make me laugh! Your support and encouragement are the reason that I am writing again! Thank you for being my Lucifamily! 
> 
> #Lucifersaved #LuciferonNetflix

Lucifer sat in a chair beside Chloe's desk, a spot he had happily occupied for almost 5 years now. He watched his partner finish her last pile of paper work for the day with a smile on his face. Partner. They were more than what the word implied.

They’d been in a committed relationship for almost 2 years, living together, working together, raising 11-year-old Beatrice with Dan and now they were taking on their next unexpected challenge.

Chloe rolled her chair out from her behind her desk and stretched her legs out with an exhausted sigh. It was quiet at the precinct. Everyone else had already seemed to have left for the day. She turned and caught sight of The Devil's smile. Oh! How she loved that man! It was hard to believe she had gone so long ignoring the fact that she had feelings for him.

Their road to becoming a couple had surely been a rocky one riddled with false starts, bad relationships, revelations that caused Chloe to question everything she knew about well, everything. Now, they were in a good place, that place where things were well, solid.

 “Are you going to smile like that every time you look at me until she's born?” Chloe asked placing her hands on her protruding belly.

She was almost eight months pregnant with their baby, a baby girl who in the beginning was something that terrified Lucifer to his very core and caused him to question whether their child was another way for his Dad to somehow control him. Thankfully, after a lot of discussions, arguments, tears and some much needed perspective from Linda, Lucifer finally accepted their growing baby for what she was, a miracle just like her beautiful mother. That conversation also ended in tears, but the good kind.

He rose from his chair and offered Chloe his hand. "I was thinking more like forever, darling".

“You say the sweetest things.” she said slipping her feet into the ballet flats under her desk.

She had traded her boots in for more comfortable footwear around month five the same time she was put on desk duty. As much as she missed pounding the pavement it meant keeping her daughter safe With Lucifer’s help Chloe rose to her feet. She was still getting used to the change in her center of gravity.

“I am so ready to go home, take a relaxing bubble bath, eat some left-over chicken wings and go to bed.”

“Is there room in this bubble bath of yours for two?” Lucifer asked with a sly grin. He grabbed her purse and jacket.

Chloe slung her purse over her shoulder. “Two, I think you meant three, there Daddy.”

Lucifer nodded and placed his hand on Chloe’s middle. “Right, how could I have forgotten our precious cargo?” The word “Daddy” had just recently begun to give him a thrill and a sense of pride, instead of put fear of well, Dad in him.

They made their way to their vehicle a nice new safe, yet luxury family SUV chosen by Lucifer upon realizing that his beloved Corvette nor Chloe's simple four door sedan no longer suited their growing family.

“She's kind of hard to miss these days.” Chloe slipped into the passenger seat and began scrolling through her phone.

Lucifer started the car and headed out into the Los Angeles evening traffic. “Nonsense, you can't even tell you’re with child from the rear. Besides, I like it. It’s as though you’re announcing to the world, ‘The Devil is indeed fertile, and his seed grows here.”

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t just say you’re thrilled that you’ve marked me like a tree some dog peed on.”

“It’s not every day a celestial being, never mind the Lord of Hell conceives a child. Of course, I’m going to boast about it!”

Her phone chirped interrupting their conversation. Chloe’s face lit up when she saw it was a picture of Dan and their daughter, Trixie. Trixie was so excited to learn about her impending big sister status. Her parents however were still concerned with the significant age gap and had put together all kinds of opportunities for her to do things with each of them separately before the new baby arrived. Tonight, she was in New York City with Dan.

“Beatrice?” Lucifer guessed.

 “She says thank you again for the Wicked tickets. She and Dan are having a great time. She sent me a photo of the two of them at Times Square.”

“Anything for the Spawn,” he grinned.

The name had become a term of endearment that Trixie had grown to love. She even signed anything she gave to Lucifer with xoxo your step-Spawn. Lucifer treasured Beatrice just as much as if she were his own flesh and blood. Chloe loved how much Lucifer loved her daughter. In the beginning, she was nervous. It had seemed like Lucifer had never even seen a child up close before. His parenting skills left a lot to be desired, but the last few years Lucifer had become a wonderful step-Devil. He had even managed to maintain a solid relationship with Dan, no longer referring to him as “Douche".

His other relationships had also changed for the better. Everyone in their tight knit circle now knew the whole truth. Although Ella still insisted that Lucifer could make one helluva method actor.

While Chloe was texting with Trixie, she completely missed the fact that Lucifer had taken a different exit. Soon they were pulling up at Lux.

“I thought we were going home?” she asked as Lucifer parked behind the building close to his private entrance.

Lucifer busied himself with his phone. “Maze asked me to make a quick stop. I just need to grab something, and we'll be on our way.”

“I’ll wait here.” She informed him kicking off her shoes. “What does Maze need from Lux? Isn’t she in Spain spending time with her new girlfriend ?”

Lucifer looked down at his phone. “Yes, and she will be returning tomorrow. She needs the keys for her old suite. I insisted she just move into the penthouse but…”

“On second thought, your daughter is pressing on my bladder.” she slipped her shoes back on and Lucifer helped her out of the car.

With a satisfied grin, he led her to the back entrance of Lux, opening the door after keying in the code. The club was dark and closed for some minor renovations through the week. They walked down the hallway hand in hand. Lucifer leading Chloe to the center of the room only to leave her standing by herself a moment later.

“Lucifer, I know you have no problem seeing in the dark, but us mere mortals need to find our way to the bathroom so could you please put a light on?” She was slightly annoyed with her partner.

“Of course, darling!” His voice reverberated through the sound system.

“Lucifer, really? You’re going to be one sorry Devil if you don’t quit messing around.”

Suddenly the lights came on and a chorus of “Surprise" filled Chloe's ears. All of Lucifer and Chloe’s friends, family and even some co-workers were standing there in the middle of Lux. Trixie and Dan who were supposed to be in New York City and Maze who was in Spain were there as well.

Chloe’s eyes filled with tears as she looked around the tastefully decorated club. There were banners hung up that read ‘Congratulations Chloe and Lucifer', ‘It's a Girl' and even one that said, ‘Congratulations Big Sister Trixie’. She also noticed the tables full of food, what appeared to be a game station and a table with a big box that looked interesting.

Everyone rushed over to hug her including Lucifer who had reappeared.

“You knew about this?” Chloe looked at Lucifer.

Lucifer half shrugged. “I knew something was going on, yes.”

“He was given instructions to bring you to Lux tonight.” Maze clarified as she moved two large thrones to the center of the room.

The Devil couldn’t help but grin at Maze's choice of seating for the parents to be.

“We wanted to surprise Lucifer too, Mommy,” Trixie laughed

“I think it worked,” Ella grinned happily.

Linda approached with two sashes in her hand, one for Chloe and a matching one for Lucifer.

Chloe’s tears became full out crying. She did that a lot these days, due to the hormones running rampant through her body courtesy of their baby girl.

Lucifer had a handkerchief at the ready and handed it to her with a smile.

She laughed as she dabbed at her eyes. “Thank you, guys, so much, really. I just… I don’t know what to say!” she looked at Lucifer as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

“You don’t have to say anything, Chloe,” Ella assured.

“You just have to have a good time.” Linda draped the sash over Lucifer with little resistance from Lucifer. She then started to put Chloe's sash on.

Chloe grinned and then groaned a little “, hold that thought, I have to use the bathroom.” She looked at Trixie. “Trixie baby, why don’t you come with me?”

Trixie followed, leaving the rest of the guests to talk amongst themselves.

“I thought you were in New York you little weasel.” Chloe wrapped her arms around her daughter as tightly as her belly would allow. “The picture of you and your Dad in Times Square looked so real. Did you use photo shop or something?”

“It was real. Dad, Ella and I went two weeks ago. We saw Hamilton.” Trixie explained hugging her mother back. “Lucifer got us tickets for Wicked, but they’re for the next weekend I have with Daddy. I think Daddy really likes Ella, Mommy. She makes him laugh and smile. He hasn’t smiled or laughed like that in long time.”

Chloe stroked her daughter's long dark hair. She smiled upon hearing that Dan and Ella were spending so much time together.

 “I want him to be happy like you and Lucifer,” Trixie continued. “I really like Ella too! If she and Daddy got married it would be like having a big sister for a step-mom.”

Normally Chloe would tell her little monkey to slow down and not to get her hopes up, but instead she found her enthusiasm towards her father’s new relationship to be a wonderful thing. “You’re such a sweet kid. Your sister is so lucky to have you as her big sister,” she said trying to hold back the tears.

Trixie took her mother by the hand, “Don’t cry Mommy. There's games and chocolate cake out there.”

Chloe chuckled, “well if there is chocolate cake, we better get back to the party, then,” she wiped her eyes with her free hand. “Lead the way Monkey.”

 

“Nice sash you have there, brother.” Amenadiel joked as he crossed the room to join in the conversation.

“I’d let you borrow it, but I fear it would clash with most of your clothing, especially your dress, brother.” Lucifer teased. “Not to mention the whole Daddy thing might give people the wrong idea about you and the doctor's relationship.”

Linda and Amenadiel had recently decided to explore the feelings they still had for each other. Now that Maze has moved on and she had given her ex and her best friend what was the demon equivalent to her blessing. “We're taking things slow.” Amenadiel informed his brother.

Lucifer spotted Chloe and Trixie walking back to the center of the room. “Don’t take things too slowly. Mortals lives are short, Chloe, Beatrice, even our daughter; I am going to enjoy every moment I have with them. You should do the same, brother.” He patted the Angel on the back and headed towards the thrones.

“There you are, darling. I was beginning to worry you had fallen in.” he said on a laugh.

Normally she would say something sarcastic back, but she found herself pulling Lucifer towards her for a sweet kiss.

Lucifer was taken aback by Chloe's response. He helped her lower herself into the throne and put on her sash before taking a seat beside her. “And what have I done to earn such a public display of your affections?” Lucifer joked with his blonde partner.

Chloe just looked at Lucifer. “I don’t know. I guess I just felt like it.” She replied with a grin.

“Okay, love birds.” Linda interjected. “It’s time to get the party started!”

A tray of pink drinks was brought towards Chloe.

“Baby girl Morningstar mocktails for Mama and the big sister,” Ella explained.

Chloe took her drink and thanked her.

Dan handed Lucifer a tumbler of scotch. “I saw Maze's itinerary. You’re going to need this.”

Amenadiel just laughed.

For the next hour, Chloe and Lucifer participated in games most of which the Devil found ridiculous such as guessing the circumference of Chloe's belly using string, guess which candy bar has melted and looks disgusting in a diaper, who can diaper a newborn sized doll the fastest, and a game where you were not allowed to say the word baby or the clothespin you were given at the beginning of the party would be taken away. Lucifer was very proud of the fact that he won the last one.

Guests decorated a giant board for the baby with sweet messages which again made Chloe cry. Ella set up a table where guests could place their bet on when ‘Baby Girl Morningstar’ would be born and what her weight and length might be.

Chloe was not impressed when one of her coworkers put down a guess of a 10 pound 21-inch-long baby. Sure, Lucifer was tall, but neither she nor he were very big. Trixie had been late, and she was only 7 pounds 8 ounces and 20 inches long.

After games there was an assortment of delicious foods from sandwiches to chicken wings, fruit, pink cupcakes and Trixie’s favorite; a chocolate cake that read ‘We love you baby girl Morningstar'. Everyone seemed to have a really good time.

When the party began to die down and only the tribe plus Lucifer, Dan, Amenadiel and Trixie remained, Chloe collapsed into her throne.

“Tired love?” Lucifer asked taking her hand. 

“Just worn out from all the excitement.” She turned to their friends and family. “But this was amazing! Really you guys! I- we can’t thank you enough and you have no idea how much it means to me that instead of having guests bring gifts, you guys set up a scholarship for the police academy in my Dad's name,” she choked on a sob.

Lucifer once again handed her his handkerchief.

“Jeeze Decker could you stop with the excess human emotions they’re kind of making me nauseated.” Maze squirmed.

Linda elbowed the demon, “What Maze means in her own way, is you’re that both welcome.”

 “Thank you Mazikeen, Linda, Brother, Beatrice, Daniel, Miss Lopez, this was a wonderful surprise!”

“One last thing.” Ella said carrying a box over to Lucifer and Chloe.

Lucifer was confused. “We have everything we could ever need for the baby, Miss Lopez.”

“A little bird told us that you guys were having trouble choosing a name for the baby.” Linda explained.

Chloe chuckled, “That’s because Lucifer thinks she is going to tell us her name when she’s born.”

“So, you’re going to hold up the baby name book, open to a random page and she’s going to just point to it?” Dan asked.

Amenadiel looked at Lucifer. “Brother you have a better chance of Gabriel coming down to bear witness her birth.”

Lucifer scoffed. “Like I’d invite that bloody fool to anything having to do with my family!”

Amenadiel sighed.

“Uncle Amen is right, Lucifer, my sister needs a good name,” Trixie reminded him.

Lucifer looked at the Spawn. He hated to admit when Amenadiel was right, but the daughter of a celestial did need a good strong name. Thankfully they still had time to figure that out.

 “This is a box full of suggestions for a name for Baby Morningstar.” Ella said excitedly. “We all participated, even a few of the party guests.”

“Her name could be in here.” Linda pointed at box that was sitting on Lucifer's lap.

Chloe yawned and rubbed her belly. “That would be nice and one less thing to worry about.”

“I believe that’s enough partying for the lovely mama-to-be this evening.” Lucifer commented immediately realizing that Chloe’s energy for the night was completely gone.

Everyone agreed. They quickly gave the couple hugs, said their goodbyes and promised Lucifer that they would clean up everything before they left.

Dan, Trixie and Ella walked Lucifer and Chloe to their vehicle, placing left over food in the back seat.  Chloe spent about twenty minutes saying goodbye to her oldest daughter while Lucifer chatted with Ella and Dan.

Lucifer and Chloe then headed home.

* * *

* * *

 

 Later that night, Chloe and Lucifer lay in bed the box between them.

“Are you sure you’re not too tired to do this right now, love?”

Chloe leaned back against the mountain of pillows it took for her to get comfortable these days. “I’m fine,” she smiled.

 “Ladies first, darling.” The Devil lifted the lid off the wrapped gift box.

Chloe reached inside and pulled out the first piece of paper. “First suggestion is Lucinda.” She snorted. That had to be Trixie. “Lucinda Morningstar.”

Lucifer made a face and shook his head.  “Lucinda Morningstar wasn’t such a good idea the first time, as I recall.”

She tilted the box towards Lucifer.

“Next one is Eve.” He shook his head. “Naming the Devil's daughter Eve! I bet Amenadiel thinks he’s just hysterical for coming up with that one.”

“That’s actually Linda's hand writing.” Chloe noted.

Lucifer took a breath. “Dr. Linda and I have a session the day after tomorrow. That shall give us something new to talk about.”

Chloe shoved him playfully. “It’s a pretty name, if it weren’t you know biblically significant.” She pulled out another. “Armani? Seriously? Armani Morningstar? That sounds like the name of a porn star.”

“And Poor Beatrice is already named after a hooker,” he reminded her.

“Watch it, you’re mortal around me mister,” she laughed.

“Duly noted, love.” He received the next name, Renesmee?  “What kind of name is that? It sounds like a noise a human makes when they’re dying.”

“Oh, that must be Ella.” Chloe looked at the paper confirming that it was indeed Ella’s handwriting.

“Why would Ella recommend such a terrible name?”

“After the half human half vampire baby in Twilight?” Chloe looked at him. “Of course, you’ve never heard of Twilight.” Why would he? It’s not like he’s ever been home on a Saturday night with nothing to do but enjoy a good book.

“Should I be concerned or elated that I have absolutely no idea to what it is that you are referring to, darling?”

“Young Adult book series turned into movies…” she shook her head. “The books are better”

The Devil looked at his partner with concern. He balled up the paper with the Twilight inspired name and added it to the growing pile of rejected suggestions.

“What’s the next name?”

Danielle. It was easy to figure out that Chloe's ex-husband was the mastermind behind that one.

“Surely these cannot be real names our friends and family expect us to consider. Amenadiela, Mazikeen Jr.?”

“Prada Morningstar is just as bad as Armani Morningstar.” Chloe made a face as she read through some of the papers Lucifer had already discarded.

“Whiskey? Corvette? Now Daniel is just naming things associated with me,” Lucifer sighed. “Would you look at that, Amenadiel is the one who suggested Whiskey. Who knew my Angelic brother was becoming quite the comedian?”

“Well he is looking for a new career,” she grinned.  

Lucifer shot his partner a look.

“All joking aside there has to be something helpful in here.” Chloe insisted.

“Chocolate Cake?” Lucifer read aloud. “Clearly that one has the spawn written all over it.”

“Well it is her favorite thing in the whole wide world.” Chloe laughed. “It’s cute and she’s been wanting to name the baby from the moment I told her she was going to be a big sister.”

Lucifer tried not to feel guilty about not being there during that moment. There were a lot of things he still needed to make up for the last few months and he intended to spend the rest of his life making amends.

Chloe realized that she had unintentionally upset Lucifer with what she had said about sharing the news of her pregnancy with Trixie. “Hey, you’re here with us now. The past doesn’t matter anymore,” she took his hand and placed it on her abdomen.

Lucifer felt the tumbles and twitches of the being that he and Chloe had created beneath his palm. He rubbed Chloe’s belly over her pajama top soothing the child inside. “It’s time for bed, time to settle down in there, imp.”

Chloe laughed when the baby seemed to find a comfy spot to curl up for the night. “This little girl already loves you and listens to you better than she does to me,” she reminded him with a smile. “She knows nothing but love from her family. Trixie adores you. You’re already a great father, Lucifer,” she lifted her other hand to his face and looked at him.

Lucifer looked back at her his dark eyes holding her icy blue gaze.

 “This is going to be new and different, but we’ll learn together,” she moved her hand from his face to the back of his neck and pulled him down for a soft, sweet kiss.

 Lucifer returned Chloe’s affections he then settled his forehead against hers cradling her in his arms for a few long moments.

Chloe’s eyes filled with tears which rolled down her cheeks and onto Lucifer’s face. She chuckled, and they separated.  “Someday I won’t be a hormonal mess,” she promised. 

“You will not hear me complaining about the benefits,” Lucifer winked.

Chloe’s face heated up. “If I wasn’t so tired I would give a full demonstration of those benefits.”

Lucifer settled one arm around his partner. “Of course,” his tone was one of understanding. “Shall we go back to this ridiculous box?”

She nodded hoping it would take her mind off the very hard, warm body that was currently so close to hers.

 “Ella is suggesting we name our daughter Ray-Ray.”

“That’s more of a nick-name.” Chloe insisted. “Her given name would be Azrael.”

 “As much as I love my sister as well as Miss Lopez, I must insist that we don’t name our child after the Angel of death.”

“There will be no arguments from me.” Chloe agreed. “Ooh! Nevaeh is kind of pretty. Nevaeh Decker-Morningstar”

It was Lucifer’s turn to shake his head. “Heaven spelled backwards? I prefer Corvette if this is all we have to choose from, honestly,” he then looked at her. “What is this Decker-Morningstar business? She’s a Morningstar. The same way Beatrice is an Espinoza.”

Chloe took a breath to keep herself from getting emotional. “There is no one in my family to carry on the Decker name, Lucifer so I’d like for it to be a part of her name.”

With a simple nod, Lucifer agreed. No other explanation was necessary. He dropped a kiss on her head and they went back to their name game. After twenty minutes they were no closer to finding anything that they could even consider using.

“Oh look, someone thought they were clever and tried to name our child after where she was conceived, Supply Room at the Precinct, Hot Tub, Ella's Lab.” Lucifer showed her a single piece of paper. “I’m surprised they didn’t write Lux.”

“Well they only would have been half right if they had chosen Lux.” Chloe said with a smirk.

“I will never look at that piano the same my love,” He kissed her softly.

Chloe kissed him back taking a moment to just feel his breath on her face. The kiss started to take a more passionate turn. She couldn’t help but conjure the memory of that night at Lux. Her hormones were seriously driving her crazy. Lips parted and gave way to deeper more ardent kisses, kisses that had Lucifer thrusting his tongue into her mouth in a way that Chloe desperately wanted him to be mirroring his actions elsewhere.

It was the Devil who stopped what could only be described as a heated make out session taking place in the middle of their bed. He placed both his hands on Chloe’s shoulders and moved them to rub the tops of her arms. “There will be plenty of time to ravish each other tomorrow on your day off, darling after we’ve both had some rest,” he reminded her.

Right now, however, they needed to finish the task at hand. She nodded in agreement, Chloe was looking forward to her much needed day off tomorrow.  “Let’s finish this box and go to bed,” she took out the next piece of paper. “This has to be a joke, right? Does that actually say Brittany, in Trixie’s handwriting?”

Lucifer balled the piece of paper up and threw it to the side. “Maze and I will be having a long talk about that one.”

“You can’t be too angry with her Lucifer, I’m not. In fact, I think this was our friends and families’ way of making us laugh. You have to admit the past few months have been really stressful. I’m not blaming anyone, so please don’t think that was directed at you.”

He stroked her cheek with his thumb. “Things have been overwhelming for both of us, but  like you said earlier, everything is going to be fine, my love.”

Chloe relaxed in The Devil's embrace. Sometimes she couldn’t believe how he, Lucifer Morningstar who she used to know as nothing more than an over confident, selfish, playboy could make everything better with a smile, a hug or a kiss. “Chocolate Cake Morningstar is a good name, right?”

Lucifer nodded, “For tonight,” he began to set the box aside when a small yellow envelope fell out from the very bottom.

“Is that a note from Ella?” Chloe asked placing her hand on her stomach, Lucifer's atop hers. This was one of their favorite things to do at night since the baby had started to kick a few months ago. “Maybe it’s explaining what we already know, that is whole thing was a silly distraction from all the things we’re still worrying about before the baby gets here? That reminds me, Lucifer the crib should be delivered on Tuesday and the bedding needs to be washed.”

“Everything will be taken care of,” he said with a grin. He then passed the envelope to Chloe.

 She opened it, pulled out the card inside and immediately started to cry. “Oh Lucifer!”

“Love, what’s wrong?” He was used to her sudden changes in mood by now, but this seemed different.

She shook her head and handed him the note. “No, nothing. It's… perfect.”

Lucifer studied the card that was the current source of her emotional outburst. “This writing…”

Chloe nodded and covered her mouth to keep another sob from escaping.  “I know! It makes no sense,” Here she was pregnant with the Devil's baby, making sense of anything at this point was utterly laughable.

“This is her name,” Lucifer insisted.

Chloe smiled, tears still running in trails from her eyes. “Let's just tell everyone we’re naming her something else for now. I want to keep this to ourselves for a while.”

“Agreed.” Lucifer brushed away her tears and sealed their promise with a kiss.

 

* * *

* * *

 

For the next few months until Baby Girl Morningstar was born, Chloe and Lucifer kept the baby’s names under wraps. They told people they were naming the baby Lux, Lucinda, Amenadiela and a slew of other ridiculous names. Ella of course tried everything she could to break Chloe and Lucifer, but she failed spectacularly and instead ended up blushing and smiling through many a discussion about her budding relationship with Dan.

It was a Sunday night when Chloe went into the labor. The tribe plus the rest of the family gathered at the hospital waiting for news.

Just a short time later, Lucifer came out wearing scrubs, a far cry from his normal bespoke suit. He wore a bright smile across his face. “She's here and she’s perfect,” he said proudly. “Chloe wants everyone to come in and meet our daughter.”

Everyone stood from their seats and rushed towards Lucifer.

“I have a daughter! I’m a Dad!” It was obvious he'd been crying.

“I have a sister!” Trixie nearly shouted.

Linda handed Trixie the gift bag they had all put together and smiled at her best friend’s daughter.

“Well lead the way Dad,” Ella said wiping her own eyes.

“Yeah Lucifer no one is here to see you.” Maze reminded him.

Everyone followed Lucifer to the door of Chloe's private room.

“It’s a pretty amazing feeling isn’t it man?” Dan said clapping Lucifer on the back.

Lucifer’s smile lit up his entire face. “Yes. It is,” he returned the endearment as he opened the door. “Though, I’m not sure amazing is quite strong enough.”

Chloe sat up in bed a bundle of pink in her arms. She too was alit with joy. “Hey guys. C'mon in. Somebody wants to meet everyone.”

Lucifer moved to Chloe’s side as she pulled back the blanket to reveal the newborn’s dark curly hair, delicate nose and adorable pout. She was the perfect mixture of her parents. Chloe could even see a little bit of Trixie in her.

“The newest member of the tribe!” Ella said taking a few photos with her camera of the happy family and her visitors.

 “She's so beautiful.” Linda commented tears filling her eyes. She thought about how far Lucifer and Chloe had come, not just over the past very difficult few months, but throughout their relationship. Linda was very proud of them, but Lucifer especially.

“She’s so small.” Trixie said moving closer to get a better look at her baby sister.

“You were about the same size when you were born.” Dan told his daughter. “She’ll grow faster than you think.”

Lucifer looked at Trixie. “You mean to tell me that someday she’s going to be as big as Beatrice?”

Everyone looked at Lucifer unsure if he was serious or not.

Chloe looked up at him and laughed.

Everyone else in the room chuckled along with her.

The new mama continued to show off the baby’s tiny toes and fingers to their family.

Amenadiel congratulated his brother, hugging the Devil warmly. “You did well brother! My niece is as beautiful as the stars you created.”

 Lucifer hugged him back. “Thank you, brother, that means a great deal to me coming from you.”  

Maze until now was quiet and appeared to be disinterested. “So please tell me you're not actually planning on naming her after yourself or Lux.” she glanced wearily at the new parents.

“Those were your suggestions, were they not?” Lucifer said with a grin as he looked at their family members.

“Maybe that wasn’t my best idea.” Ella admitted. 

“It was all in good fun!” Chloe insisted sharing a grin with the new father.

“But she does have a name? Yes?” Linda asked.

The new parents nodded.

“Good because it’s hard to get anything personalized without a real name,” Maze commented.

Dan snorted trying to imagine what kind of personalized gift Maze might be getting for a baby.

“I don’t think a newborn needs a personalized knife, Mazikeen.” Amenadiel joked.

“Like I would get a knife for a newborn!” The demon glared at Amenadiel.

“Oh, is that more of a first birthday present?” The Angel instigated.

Linda pulled her boyfriend away from her best friend.  “Enough, the both of you! " he looked from Maze to Amenadiel. "Can’t take you two anywhere,” she muttered.

“Hey! So, back to the baby's name!” Ella interrupted.

“Yes, of course.” Lucifer looked to Chloe. “What everyone including Miss Lopez has been patiently waiting to hear,” he wrapped his arm around his partner.

Chloe smiled. “We would like to introduce you all to Charlotte Johanna Decker-Morningstar,” she looked down at the perfect little girl in her arms.

Everyone in the room oohed and aahed over the name.

Dan’s eyes welled up. “Charlotte would have loved her.”

Ella who had been careful to keep her distance in public from Dan shared a look with him and moved closer to where he was standing. She was going to give him one of her well- known “Ella” hugs, but he reached for her hand instead. Ella’s cheeks pinked a little as she took Dan’s hand.

Lucifer and Chloe pretended not to notice that the love in the room had spread to the corner where Dan and Ella were standing side by side. Chloe grinned at Lucifer. He kissed the top of her head.

 

The group visited with the little family until the baby started to get fussy and Chloe needed to feed her.

Lucifer said his goodbyes and thanked everyone leaving his interaction with Amenadiel for last.

“Charlotte is a true miracle.” Amenadiel told his brother.

Lucifer looked over at his little family, “watching her come into this world, it was nothing like I have ever experienced before, brother. One moment she was there inside Chloe and the next she was here in my arms.”

“I’m so happy for you, Chloe and Trixie. Truly. You make a beautiful family.”

Lucifer reached into his pocket and pulled out the yellow envelope from box they were given months ago. “Speaking of family… Tell ours thank you the next time you’re in the Silver City. I know he allowed Charlotte and John Decker to send this message to us. Chloe and I recognized their hand writing right away.”

“I will.” the Angel replied simply. There was so much more he could have said, but not today. Today was for Lucifer, Chloe and baby Charlotte.

“I’m going to go. You get back to your family. I’m proud of you, Luci.” Amenadiel once again hugged his brother. “I’m sure I’m not the only one.”

Lucifer headed back into the room where Chloe was had just finished nursing their newborn.

“Mom just texted. She sends her congratulations.” Chloe tried not to be upset by the fact that her mother had chosen to be “taking care of some things” rather than in the same country during her second granddaughter’s birth. Oh, well the people who mattered to her most were there and that was all that mattered.

“I will be sure to thank Penelope the next time she is in town.”

  “Oh, and Ella won the baby bet.” Chloe said with a chuckle. “Can you believe that she was the closest to guessing Charlotte’s birth, weight and length?”

Lucifer grinned. “Miss Lopez is.. well let’s just say she’s a very talented gambler. I’ll have to tell you about the time she got thrown out of a casino. She had previously been banned, but she was thrown out a second time. It’s quite a story.”

Chloe quirked a brow at Lucifer “Banned from and thrown out of a casino? Are you sure we’re talking about the same Ella Lopez? When did that happen? I need details” She then yawned.

“Some other time. Right now, what you need is your rest, love. You did a great deal of work today bringing our little one into the world.” He was still so in awe of Chloe and her body’s ability to grow, nurture and birth a tiny human and to think he could have missed out on the whole thing. “Let me take her for a while,” he carefully took Charlotte from Chloe's arms.

“Maybe I could close my eyes for like twenty minutes,” she agreed. Trixie was spending time with Dan for the night and possibly Ella?  “But if Charlotte cries or needs her diaper changed…?”

“I’m sure I can handle it.” he assured her dropping a kiss on the top of her head. “That lovely nurse offered to show me how to change a nappy.”

“Diaper, Lucifer,” she smiled sleepily. “Sometimes you’re so British.” Chloe laughed. “Thank you.”  

“No, thank you Chloe for our beautiful daughter, for being my partner, for your unconditional love.”

She looked up at him through heavy lids. “What do you say, we become partners for the rest of our lives?”

“Chloe are you suggesting...?”

“It doesn't have to be traditional. I just, I love you and I want to be Mrs. Morningstar,” she said reaching for his hand.

“I love you too Chloe.” Lucifer squeezed her hand. They rarely said the words to each other, not because they didn’t feel the sentiment behind them. It was just the opposite. ‘I love you’, was something that they expressed every day in other ways, so when they did say it, it really meant something. This, the day of their daughter’s birth, the day that Chloe asked him to marry her was one of those times when it meant everything.

Lucifer thought for a moment before he responded. Of course, he would marry her, but this was probably a conversation to have when Chloe wasn’t exhausted from just giving birth.

In just those few moments both Chloe and Charlotte had fallen fast asleep. Lucifer kissed the back of Chloe’s hand and placed in on the bed. He the settled himself in the glider in the corner of the room by the window, Charlotte safe and warm in his arms. He looked out at the night sky and was surprised that he could see a few stars.

Lucifer wasn’t sure if it was his emotions still running high from the day's events or his brief discussion with Amenadiel, but he found himself doing something he never thought he would.

“I meant what I said earlier. I’m appreciative Dad. You have no idea how much it meant to Chloe to see that note in her father’s hand writing and knowing Charlotte is doing well up there in the Silver City also…”  He looked over at a sleeping Chloe and then back to Charlotte sleeping peacefully in his arms. “I guess what I’m trying to say, what I want to say is… Thank you for my miracles.” 

The Silver City celebrated the birth of Charlotte Johanna Decker-Morningstar that night as well with a theatrical show of shooting stars that night.


End file.
